


RED

by geewritesaot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: CEO Levi Ackerman, COO Eren Jaeger, Car Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Two Shot, Vaginal Fingering, degradation kink, personal assistant reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geewritesaot/pseuds/geewritesaot
Summary: “Oh, now that’s not fair.” Eren’s own dark voice practically rang through your ear while Levi’s hands trailed up your thighs, fingertips slipping past your dress. “Levi, do enough for the both of us.”“I do what I want,” Levi answered back haughtily, pupils blown out as he watched your lips part with heavy breaths.Being Levi Ackerman's personal assistant wasn't easy. You had to watch as he and his protege Eren Jaeger used their money, power, and looks to get whomever and whatever they wanted.Now, it seems like they want you.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi/Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 241





	RED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kw_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kw_writes/gifts).



> You weren't planning on going home with Levi Ackerman. You weren't planning on going home with Eren Jaeger. It just _happened._

You couldn’t really blame Floch for his current actions. After all, this was a rather huge company party, and the opportunities that came with such an event were overflowing. First of all, the networking possibilities were endless. The big named corporate goons were flooding the large Victorian banquet hall that had been rented out and hosted by Ackerman Co., the second largest technological corporation in the states. Everyone who was _anyone_ had attended, ready to mooch off of the billionaires that walked through those lavish ornate doors.

Second of all, employees of Ackerman Co. were all invited, as per request from their _generous_ CEO, Levi Ackerman. You hid a scoff behind the pristine wine glass that touched your painted red lips. _Levi Ackerman._ The man was anything _but_ generous. He was short, rude, and irrationally anal about the most particular things. You should know—after all, you _are_ his personal assistant.

More like glorified cleaning monkey but you digress.

Then there was Eren Jaeger, Levi’s own little pet project. Eren was a few years younger than Levi but was already being groomed to succeed the company. The two were around each other, practically feeding each other’s egos like the little power hungry mongrels they were.

Well, _Eren_ was feeding Levi’s ego. Levi’s only words of praise being thrown towards anyone were _‘Nice job, not fucking up the data transfer you complete walking pile of shit stains.’_

Isn’t he absolutely charming?

The two were also _unfairly_ gorgeous; Levi’s sharp chiseled face and built frame making up for the slight height imparity as well as Eren’s other worldly iridescent viridian eyes and long brunette locks that looked soft to the touch.

_God_ , what those eyes did to you.

Being Levi’s personal assistant basically meant being Eren’s as well. Regardless of just how handsome those two were, it wouldn’t make up for the absolute _hell_ they rained down on you with the way they overloaded you with work.

Maybe you _can_ blame Floch for trying to kiss up to Levi right now. It was pathetic, really. The bumbling idiot’s rambles were only irritating Levi and pissing Eren off which meant four glasses of wine for you to be able to deal with their _moods._

Then Eren’s eyes locked onto your frame from across the floor. You wanted to narrow your eyes in distaste, to scoff and turn away, to pretend you didn’t see him—but it was hard to when his towering frame looked _so unfairly good_ in that black tux. That was another thing that wasn’t fair when it came to the way Levi and Eren treated you; the sharp gazes that promised unbearable pleasure every time they laid their eyes upon you were inappropriate. You should be more upset, angrier at the way they looked at you with such possessive fervent hunger within their eyes. But in the end, it only served to burn embers deep within the core of your stomach.

You’ve spent countless nights alone in your bed getting off at the memory of those looks, off at the memory of Levi and Eren. It just _wasn’t fair._

If there was a better time to say _eat the rich,_ it would be now.

Before you could comprehend the slight gasps of the awestruck women beside you, Levi and Eren had walked across the floor standing _right_ in front of you, ready to give you a migraine that would last a century.

“, Well don’t you look _pleasant,_ this evening.” Levi snarked, your last name pouring out of his mouth like sweet, warmed honey, dripping down the octave of his voice that continued to lower as he spoke to you. “Usually you look like you’re contemplating murdering us, brat.”

Bristling immediately, you pursed your lips in a tight smile and tried to calm down. He always just got under your _skin_ so quickly.

“Mr. Ackerman, I’d rather not discuss such grim topics in the middle of a party.” You brought the glass up to your lips again, not once breaking eye contact with that gun-metal gaze and took a sip. “Let’s keep that _within_ work hours.”

Eren’s sudden airy laugh broke your staring contest with Levi, garnering attention from both you and the ebony haired man in front of you.

“Now that’s the _bite_ we remember,” Eren murmured, smile softening and eyes glazing over with something more _primal._ “I was almost worried the atmosphere was affecting your mood.”

“You’re rather confident if you think that the atmosphere you two _provide_ with your money has any effect on what my mood is.” You quipped back, feeling heat rise to your cheeks at the tone.

“Oh, we’re _positive_ that we can provide an _entertaining_ atmosphere, definitely something that’ll keep you… _coming back for more_ ,” Levi said, tone husky and guttural feeding the warmth in your stomach a little more. You swallowed thickly, ignoring their desire filled expressions and reached down to tug at the bottom of your dress, hoping to cover a little more of your thighs and hide the any evidence of the arousal that came when you were in contact with the two.

Eren’s hair, though pulled back into a slightly messy bun, still had a few strands peak out of the tie, framing his already symmetrical face and bringing out his prominent features. He ran a hand through those locks, pushing them back as he looked down at you like some sort of animal ready to strike down on its prey.

Levi was no different, more reserved than Eren, but his eyes held a deep promise of toe-curling ecstasy.

_You hated those two._

Finishing your glass of wine as quickly as you could, you placed the empty cup on a passing waiter’s tray, fumbling with a hasty response and trying your damned _best_ to get the fuck out of there. “Well, this was a lovely conversation, but I really should head back home for the night. I wouldn’t want to be late to work because of—”

“Because of us.” Levi cut off. You pursed your lips at the implication behind his words and slowly nodded, unable to deny them.

“Yes, because of _you two._ ” You cleared your throat and tightened your grip on your clutch. “Now, if you’ll excuse me—”

“Let us drop you off.” Eren offered, smiling almost childishly, throwing you off completely from the tension that had been building up between you three. “It wouldn’t be right to just let you take a cab on your own. And it seems like you had a little too much to drink so driving is out of the question.”

Alone. Inside of a car. With Eren and Levi. You were slightly tipsy, but you also weren’t _stupid._

“No, I couldn’t impose—”

“You’re not imposing, brat.” Levi tutted out, digging through his jacket pocket for his keys before tossing them at Eren who caught them easily. “Come on. We’re driving you home.”

Eren sent another smile your way before gently laying a hand on the small of your back, the large encompassing palm warming the bare skin there but not at all inching any lower as to respect your boundaries. Him and Levi led you out before you could utter another word of protest and your mind was reeling with so many possibilities of just _where_ this drive could end up.

_No,_ you stated sternly in your mind, chastising yourself for your indecent thoughts. _You are not sleeping with the boss and the boss’s protégé. Or one. Or the other. Or—why has god forsaken me._

You wanted to throw a tantrum at the fact that two delectable pieces of meat were hanging _right there, right in front of you,_ but morally you understood that wouldn’t be right at all.

Accepting your fate, you decided to just be pressed against the side door in the back seat of the car for the entire ride, hoping to avoid any inappropriate interaction with the two. As you walked between them outside into the slightly chilly night air, you saw Floch standing by the drink table, looking absolutely _furious_ as if he was trying to bore holes into your _very innocent_ skull.

Hiding a smirk, you straightened your back and walked towards the black lavish vehicle, feeling much better from seeing Floch’s annoying little gerbil face scrunch up in envy.

Oh yeah, that was nice.

Rather chivalrously, Eren opened the back door for you, sending you another cute smile— _damn him—_ before shutting it and stepping to the driver’s seat. You let out a small breath of relief. Good, this way Levi and Eren can sit in the front and you would be content, unbothered and definitely _not_ sexually frustrated in the back.

But then the sound of the door on your other side closing was heard and you turned to see Levi right _next to you_ instead of in the passenger’s side like he should have _been._

“Um, sir.” You inhaled shakily. “I’ll be alright in the back alone, you don’t need to sit beside me—”

“Oh, I don’t ever remembering doing something I didn’t want to.” Levi hummed back sarcastically, raising an arched brow at you cockily. If you hadn’t found the look to be so attractive, you would have shoved his face in the car seat in front of you.

Saying nothing back, you sat still, hand curled in your lap and knees tucked together as you watched Eren start the car and begin driving to your destination.

It was almost too quiet, only Eren’s off tune humming filling the tense heavy air while you tried to ignore Levi’s body heat radiating off to your side. _Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him—_ you continued to chant that mantra in your head, thinking of anything _but_ the fact that Levi’s hands were laying so _close_ to your bare thighs. The scent of heady, almost sweet black tea touched the tips of your taste buds, the aroma of Levi’s cologne so strong it was enveloping more than one of your senses and it was _addicting._

 _No,_ you scolded yourself immediately, biting hard on your bottom lip as you clutched the ends of your dress unforgivingly. _Do not go there._

Unfortunately, because you were chewing so harshly onto the abused appendage, the sudden pothole that Eren ran through caused you to jump and bite down on your lip harder than before making you gasp in pain. You let the plush, swollen skin fall out from between your teeth, touching it tenderly and wincing in pain.

“You fucking _idiot._ ” Levi hissed towards Eren, grabbing your waist seeing as you had also unintentionally leaned onto him at the same time. “Watch where you’re fucking driving!”

“Hey, don’t get mad at me! Get mad at city funding!”

You giggled at Eren’s indignant remark, not minding the soothing rubs of Levi’s surprisingly large hands that grazed your back. “I’m okay.” You sighed out. “Definitely city funding’s fault.”

Eren shot you an apologetic smile through the rear view mirror before looking back at the road and driving much slower than before.

“Here let me see,” Levi murmured your name softly, uncharacteristically gentler than you thought was possible, and pinched your chin between his thumb and index finger. He turned your face towards him, nose only inches away from your own but not at all seeming to mind it as he ran his calloused thumb across the bruised skin of your bottom lip.

“You shouldn’t be biting on it.” Levi mumbled, voice low and filled with something you couldn’t describe. His eyes trailed back up to lock with your own and you held your breath, those silver irises always muddling your brain and turning your head into mush. “Look how _red_ it is.”

“I-It’s fine—” You gasped as Levi practically _yanked_ you onto his lap, your knees resting on either side of his waist. “Mr. Ackerman!” You yelled affronted, blush painting your skin as his breath fanned the sides of your neck making you _tremble_ in unprecedented delight.

“Oh, now that’s not fair.” Eren’s own dark voice practically rang through your ear while Levi’s hands trailed up your thighs, fingertips slipping past your dress. “Levi, do enough for the _both of us._ ”

“I do what I want,” Levi answered back haughtily, pupils blown out as he watched your lips part with heavy breaths. You squirmed on his lap, trying to simultaneously get away from his ministrations as well as provide friction to your slick cunt.

“Mr. Ackerman we _can’t_. _”_ You whined out, rather embarrassingly loud as Levi began to lay wet open mouthed, _strategic,_ kisses onto the supple skin of your exposed neck.

“I don’t tend to take orders really well,” He sneered huskily, your last name added with the formal _‘Ms.’ prefix_ making your already racing heartbeat against your chest. He pushed the edges of your dress past your hips, exposing your black lace panties that were damp with arousal.

The alcohol must be getting to you because this _can’t_ be okay.

His thumbs traced the edges of you’re the lace frills that your panties had adorned on them—they were cheap and cute from Burlington. You had no idea that anyone, let alone your _boss_ would be seeing you in them. But here you are. You were _really_ thanking your past self for thinking of you now.

“Do you want me to make you feel good?” Levi asked, teasing the edges of your inner thighs but never reaching that one _place,_ making your pussy throb in need. “Answer me,”

“Yes,” You choked out desperately, moving your hips in slow deliberate circles, grinding your wet heat onto his slacks, dampening them with your slick. You were so shameless, but it didn’t seem like Levi minded. In fact, judging by the cruel smirk on his face, he was having the time of his _life._

“ _Beg.”_

You stopped immediately, eyes widened as you looked down at Levi to see if there were any signs of him joking anywhere. But he only stared back at you, stern and unmoving, hands slowly inching away from where you needed him most. You could feel your eyes dampen in embarrassment and desperation, a tiny mewl escaping your lips as you tried to grab his hands and bring them back. But his strength was unmatched, arms unmoving even with your insistent budging.

“You heard him, baby,” Eren’s heavy voice sending shivers down your spine. “ _Beg.”_ The command wasn’t any less powerful even though you couldn’t see him, and you let out a whimper, grinding your hips in slow circles, hoping to entice Levi into taking action.

“P-Please,” You gasped out, face heating up at the admission. All this time you had sworn you would never bow down to money or reputation, but this kind of _power_ was something that Levi and Eren were _born_ with—you were sure of it. “Please, _touch_ me.”

“Touch you where?” Levi’s hands moved back to cup your aching folds, making you gasp and thrust your hips into the touch. “ _Tell me.”_

“Fuck—Levi, please just—make me cum with your fingers, touch my cunt _please.”_ You sobbed, pressing your lips together at the humiliation and _arousal_ that came with submitting to such a man.

“Good girl.” Levi husked out appraisingly, finally, _finally,_ pulling the fabric of your panties aside and pushing his thumb to rub up against your folds towards your clit, rubbing the throbbing area with slow deliberate pressure. You moaned, the sounds coming out of you so wanton and erotic, you almost couldn’t believe that they came out of _you._ Your eyes fluttered shut at the pleasure of Levi’s skilled fingers, pressing in and out of you, rubbing your damp walls and eliciting more of your slick out of you, dampening your inner thighs with the obscene liquid.

Each heavy thrust, each beckoning motion that he did inside of you, only served to abuse that one spot, making you see stars behind your eyelids.

“Yeah,” You moaned out, leaning your forehead against his as he continued to play with your soaked pussy. “That’s so…ah…good—!” You cut yourself off, a sudden shriek spilling from your lips as Levi curled his fingers, pressing hard against your bundle of nerves while pressing his wet thumb against your abused clit. It was electrifying, the heat boiling from your legs, up to your stomach and straight to your head making you unable to _think_ properly let alone comprehend the salacious praises that you cried out towards Levi.

You wanted to rip away from that feeling. It was so _terrifying_ the way that sharp coil tightened your insides and tore you apart with each push and pull of Levi’s skilled hands. It wasn’t _fair_. You had never reached the brink so quickly with someone before but within _seconds_ you were putty in Levi’s hands.

“Look at me,” Levi ordered, sharply using your name in his command and using his free hand to pull your face towards him. “Look at me when you _cum._ ”

You must have made such a sight. Debauched and ruined at the hands of your boss. But you couldn’t say you minded as one final purposeful _shove_ of his fingers going knuckle deep inside of you sent you over the edge and into euphoria.

Your thighs quacked in overstimulation as you tried to muffle a scream by crashing your lips against Levi’s who met your desperation with his own starved mouth. The messy kiss helped ease your orgasm and ride the pleasurable waves down to a dwindling content buzz.

Pulling out his fingers with an almost sickening squelch, Levi eyed them with disgust mixed with a bit of arousal, before moving them towards your lips. He pried your lips open with his slick covered fingers, making you taste your own essence, shoving them inside your mouth unforgivingly. You shuddered at the strong taste but made no effort to disobey his unspoken orders, licking each appendage clean with your tongue.

“If you think we’re done with you, you got another thing coming.” Levi growled darkly, groping and massaging your thigh while trailing his fingers out of your mouth down your chin, creating a thin line of saliva mixed with come down your jaw.

“By the way,” Eren turned in his seat, facing both you and Levi with a sharp, toothy smirk. “We’re here. _It’s my turn._ ”

Judging by the look on Eren’s face, the night was _far_ from over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! My name is Gee and I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter!  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://geesaotblog.tumblr.com)  
> Muah! Comments and Kudos are welcomed!


End file.
